Reminiscence
by Cardlover95
Summary: Hitsugaya had a dream about his Zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru. It gave him a riddle and he have to answer it to gain the ultimate technique of the Zanpakuto. Please read and review.
1. The Dream

A/N: This is my first Bleach fanfic, Actually, I don't write all of it myself. My friend help me a lot with this story. By the way, Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Reminiscence**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

Stranded in a barren wasteland, fighting for my life. The bite-mark wound on my back is starting to freeze. The pitch black sky started to creep towards me as I run away from the cold-blood beast hiding inside the black clouds.

_"Hitsugaya … Hitsugaya, you can run … but you know you can't hide"_. The voice of the monster still echoes in my ears. As I used the last of my stamina to run to a nearby cave. Something happened, snow began to fall slowly, drifting with the cold wind like falling cherry blossom petals. Amazed by such a beautiful sight in a life-or-death moment, I slowly reached out my right hand, letting the snow fall into my palm. The snow sank into my skin like butter on a hot pan. But what I'm feeling right now is anything but hot. The cold is spine-chilling, sinking into the very marrow of my bones. Then the ice began to form a small transparent flower. As the flower began to grow, I feel I'm losing the control over my right arm, my nerves began to fail; my arm was paralyzed. I know this technique…

Hyoten Hyakkaso….

Figuring out how dangerous the situation was, I made a dash for my life. But it was too late. I was trapped, there was no where to go. And in just a matter of seconds, I was completely paralyzed. Just then the snow stopped and the black cloud parted, slowly appearing from the clouds was a blue dragon, staring at me with blood-red eyes.

_"I told you so, Hitsugaya … you are not worthy to wield me"_ The dragon spoke to me.

_"You have to venture into the past to find out the ultimate technique"._

As I was trying to make out what he meant, the dragon suddenly lunged at me, opening wide his pitch black mouth, sucking me in.

* * *

"Gasp!" I woke up in cold sweat. It was 4 in the morning. God damn it, ever since Aizen left, these nightmare has been coming in more and more frequently. I looked at the clutter on my table, yawning.

"Haaiiiizzzzz, geez, another day falling asleep at work. Oh well, I'll just tell Yamamoto I fell asleep.

"What's the worst he can do?" I was sudden at the sheer thought of his anger, but soon got over it. "

"After all, I'm just a kid." I straighten out my black shinigami robe and brushed my fingers through my white hair fluttering in the fan breeze.

"But what was Hyorinmaru trying to tell me?"

I slowly picked up the sword with blue hilt wrapped by chain. The end of the chain was a crescent moon-shape blade. Gently putting the sword on my lap, I stroke the 4-star shaped guard.

"What are you trying to say, Hyorinmaru?" I thought to myself. I plays the dragon's voice over and over again in my mind.

"Is it suppose to be a riddle?" I asked the sword in frustration.

Think, think, "venture into the past and he ultimate technique." What did he meant by "venture into the past"?. But more importantly, what could it be? As I laid my head on the stack of books and reports on my desk and fantasies about the possibilities of the ultimate skill

"A bigger Hyorinmaru? No no. Maybe I can make ice mirrors (like that Haku in manga Naruto).

And before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

Sunlight shines through the small window cracks and light up my white hair. 9a.m, thank god, 5 more hours of sleep. I've been getting more and more tired everyday since… THE INCIDENT. As I was lost in my thought, I heard aloud knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Matsumoto, sir, how was your sleep?" A voice shouted back.

"I slept fine, but I'm not gonna let you in though"

Suddenly the door burst open and before I knew it, I was buried in Rangiku's breast. Struggling to get out, I pushed her aside.

"You're as cute as ever, captain."

I grind my teeth loudly "Yea Yea, but you must have come here for a reason, right?"

Rangiku puts her serious face back on and reported.

"Sir, Kurosaki Ichigo is coming to you about the battle strategies for.."

She took a breath and gulp "..Aizen".

"Hum, ok have him report to my office immediately when he arrives."

"Yes sir" Rangiku spoke loudly and clear, then ran out the door.

As I tidied up the mess on my desk to get ready for the important guest. I stumbled upon a book telling me about an ancient ritual which Shinigamies and their Zanpakutos used to do back in the past. Just as I was busily reading the book, Ichigo arrived. I gave him a warm welcome and we talk. The talk ended quickly since we both know we do not process the ability to beat him. There just as all hope was lost.. I came up with an idea "the ultimate technique". The only problem was I didn't know how to "venture into the past". Out of false hope, I told Ichigo about the riddle Hyorinmaru gave me. And he knew. He said Zangetsu also said something like that and he told me everything he knew about it. Turns out "venturing into the past" was a way for shinigamies to learn a new skills in a neutral way. This helps strengthen the bond between them and their sword. Hearing what Ichigo said, I ran back to my table to get the book I was reading earlier. What Ichigo and the book said matched perfectly. Having nothing to lose I decided that I would give it a try first thing tomorrow morning.

* * *

Next morning, as I make my way out to the training ground, I saw Ichigo already waiting for me.

"Hi, Tōshirō" He said with a smile "Ready to go?"

"Go where? I thought you went back home yesterday."

"Well" he explained "Talking with your Zanpakuto will take months, even years and we don't take that kind of time, So… I'm gonna help you speed up the process."

"How?" I asked, out of curiosity.

* * *

Wow, finish chapter 1, please review so I will have courage to write the next chapter better., Sorry for fan, actually the original name of this chapter is "The Riddle Of Zanpakuto" but I change it into "The Dream" due to my friend's suggestion so I hope you like this new name.


	2. The Dangai

**A/N: This is chapter 2 of the story. Thanks for all of your reviews. I really appreciate that. R&R. Enjoy the story!.**

* * *

**Reminiscence**

**Chapter 2: The Dangai**

"Well, how do you plan on doing that?" I asked

Ichigo did not say a word, he kept on walking, signaling me to follow. He led me to the front yard, stopped about 3 feet in front of me. He looked back at me, as if he regrets what he was about to do. He slowly drew out his Zanpakuto.

"Is he thinking of training with me?" I thought

"No … No way, he's totally out of my league ! I mean, he's a Vizard… for GOD SAKE!"

Instead, he turned his back against me.

"An opening!"

"Yaaaaa...!" I threw my chain blade, tying him down. At the same time, I jumped and started hitting him with the dull part of my Zanpakuto. After my combo, I stopped. Seems that I have gone a little overboard. As I soullessly stare at the bloody mess I made.

"What are you doing with Ichigo?" I jumped after hearing the familiar voices behind me. I turned back. It was Hinamori and Matsumoto.

"Uh-oh, …. Sorry, ummm, I'll leaving now." I quickly told the two and left before I got more embarrassed.

* * *

As soon as I got to my quarters, I slammed the doors behind me

_"Oh my GOD, oh my GOD!, What to do? What to do? Where to hide?"_ I looked around the room, finding somewhere to hide before Ichigo wake up, crazily seeking for me.

After a while of decision, I picked a roomy hiding place under my desk. I held my breath as I heard Ichigo's voice echoing in the hallway

"WHERE IS HE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! THAT LITTLE BASTARD!"

I curled up as much as I could, trying to crouch down as low as possible. Suddenly, the door burst open. Looking through the small peephole, I saw bloody Ichigo, head wrapped in bandages. I looked away, imagining the worst-case scenario. I quietly concentrated on the sound of his next movement.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo yelled, breaking the silence

As I looked up, I saw a black light destroying the tabletop and the wall just a few inches above me. I was so scare that I almost pee to my pants. Suddenly, I felt a strong hand pulling my ear up.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, YOU BASTARD?"

"Um" I scratched my head "I thought we were training"

He lowered his face close to mine and yelled.

"YES, YES, WE WERE, BUT NOT LIKE THAT!" Finishing speaking, he threw me into the stack of fallen books on the floor.

* * *

The next morning, I went with him again, hoping this time everything would go well. Again, he stepped to the front yard. This time, he turned around, gave he an angry glare then turn away. He again drew his sword, he thrust his Zanpakuto into the air as to puncture something invisible. The he turned it, revealing a gigantic gateway. I know this technique well. We captains use it all the time going from places to places. …. But, where are we going now?

Ichigo opened the Senkaimon, I wanted to ask where we were going but … afraid he was going to scold at me so I did not. As we venture into the Dangai, hundreds of question went through my head. Suddenly… we stopped. The answer came to me instantly, our destination wasn't somewhere on the other side of the Dangai ….

It was the Dangai

Of course, why didn't I notice it earlier. The time flow in the Dangai is 2000/1 compared to the time flow in the real world. That mean if 1 days go by in the real world then in the here, 2000 days has past. This provides more than enough time to do what I need to with Hyorinmaru.

But something doesn't seem right. It's too quite. Today is the day the janitor Kototsu came out to "clean up" the Dangai, where is Kototsu

"The janitor was gone, Aizen killed him" Ichigo said, as if he could read my mind.

"But how can that be? Kototsu isn't affected by reiatsu, it's made from reason." Ichigo let out a sigh, then he turned to me.

"He killed with his pure strength» A cold chill ran down my spine.

"Pure strength? that's …that's impossible." I thought

"Enough of that" said Ichigo "let's get down to business"

He explained to me how soul society has no way of stopping the janitor but there is a way to stop the current in the Dangai so that it doesn't trap and kill you

We captains have always heard of this, but stopping the Dangai's current would mean a waste of time and energy since the janitor was still around. But now, Aizen destroying the janitor was a blessing.

Ichigo pulled from his robe four kunais, each with a rope and a seal tied to it. On the other end, the rope was tied to his arm. He threw the kunais in different directions. All hitting the Dangai current. He will pass his reiatsu from his body through the kunais. Thus stopping the current in its tracks.

He told me to sit meditating stance, and place Hyorinmaru on my lap. According to him, this is called Jinzen. This will place me in Hyorinmaru's world, parting me from all distraction of the outside world. He can probably keep this up to 4000 hours, equivalent to about five and a half month, which means in the real world, only 2 hours has passed.

"Go on" Ichigo told me.

"Ok, I'm entrusting you with my life" I said my last farewell. I slowly close my eyes, my hands laying on the hilt and the blade of my Zanpakuto, slowly drifting into another world...

... In the pitch black darkness, I can still hear Ichigo's voice somewhere far far away ... I knew that I have to past this test ... But I never expected it to be so dead.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2, so do you like it. Please review….! I really really need your reviews so I can have much more courage to write the next chapter much better.**

* * *

**By the way, I will explain something that is maybe unclear in this story to make you understand the story better:**

**- Getsuga Tensho: It is Ichigo's Bankai's Technique. It slashes a very powerful black crescent moon shape wave, which can cause tremendous damage.**

**- Bankai: The strongest form of the Zanpakuto**

**- Zanpakuto: A weapon used by Shinigamies to take the good soul to the Soul Society, purified the bad soul or destroy them.**

**- Dangai: The space between different place, which can be considered as the way between Shinigamies' world and Human's World, which is guarded by a janitor name Kototsu**

**- Senkaimon: The gate to go inside Dangai**

**- Kototsu: The janitor of the Dangai, his work is to eliminate all the intruders in the Dangai, so we can say that no one can stay for a long time inside the Dangai even if they can stop the current in the Dangai because Kototsu will kill them. He came out to work every seven days.**

**- Reiatsu: The Spiritual Pressure**

**- Hyorinmaru: The name of Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto. The spirit of Hyorinmaru has the shape of an ice dragon.**

**- Vizard: The Shinigamies, who can gain the power of Hollow.**


	3. The Test

**A/N: Wow, thanks to all readers, and special thanks to all reviewers. You give so much fun and courage. I hope that all of you will like this chapter. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!.**

**

* * *

**

**Reminiscence**

**Chapter 3: The Test**

Once again, the frosty wasteland lay before my eyes. But this time, It is different ….. It's not a dream…

It is a matter of LIFE and DEATH

Suddenly, Hyorinmaru floats out of its pouch, staying still in the mid-air. Then, as I reached out to grab it, my sword flew away to the end of the horizon, leaving me confuse.

"So you actually came" said a low, deep voice in my head "You are braver than I thought. Still, it doesn't change your fate."

As soon as the voice stopped, the dream continues… I wasn't paying attention and before I knew it … blue flower petals once again surround me. Thanks to my quick thinking, I hurled the dirt in the ground over me, creating a temporary barrier, protecting me from the petals. The petals touch the barrier, steadily turn into full bloom flowers and fell to the ground. Barely having space, I quickly maneuver out of the trap. Getting away a safe distance, I heard a chuckle

"Hahaha, well done, that that was only the beginning"

Suddenly, from under, darkness creeps out, covering everything. Then just as fast as it appear. The darkness faded away. I was in a totally different place. I mean, still there but instead of land, I was standing on a frozen lake, a slippery and unstable means of foothold. In the middle of the lake was an ice wall, which prevented me from seeing was on the other side of the wall.

Curious to find out what was behind it, I slowly walk toward the wall, afraid of slipping.

"Crackkkk" a small crack ran down the surface of the wall just a few seconds before (Breaking sound) it shattered into million pieces, shooting the shards out in every direction.

"Too easy" I thought, dodging the incoming shards. Moving too fast, I slipped on the icy surface and received two hits, one in my left arm and one on my right stomach. Bleeding, pissed off, I raised my head to the black clouds and yelled:

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT, BASTARD!" Then I gasp at the sight I saw next… apparently it wasn't his best.

"Grandmaaaa!" I yelled out loud, shocked at the scene of the bloody body lay on the ground. I ran toward her, still can't believe in my own eyes.

" Who, Who did this to you?" I asked, pulling her up from the ground although I already know the answer.

"Hit..su, it's… it's … goo…good to see you here with me" Grandma said those last words then faint away. I raise my head to the sky, nose burning up, eyes blurred from tears and I curse Hyorinmaru.

"WHY, WHY, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE BETWEEN JUST THE TWO OF US!"

Swoosh

A searing pain suddenly appeared in my chest, burning like hell fire. I looked at my bloody left hand then at grandma. Her right hand becomes an ice blade, puncturing my lung. She pulled out the blade, stood up, leaving me lying hopelessly on the ground in a pond of blood flowing out from my wound.

"Grandma?" I said in short breaths "why would you do this?"

Grandma started melting; in a matter of seconds, all that was left was a transparent figure without a face: no eyes, nose, ears. The only thing that was on that face was a wide mouth, grinning at me.

I gathered up all of my strength to stand up, ran towards it, fist clenching so hard. But the second I got close to it, it changed again. This time, it is Hinamori. She was frowning and sobbing. Caught surprise, I stopped running and stood still, dazed. Seeing and opening, Hinamori stroke, her right leg turned into an ice spear. Luckily, I managed to dodge, only leaving a small gash on my cheeks. Think of a strategy, I rip off pieces of my torn clothes and used it as a blindfold. I put it over my eyes then stood still, waiting for a sign of movement. Suddenly, I heard something.

"7 o'clock!" I turn around, lunging my fist at the direction of the sound.

"Please" It said, "don't hurt Hinamo…."

It was too late, on contacting with my fist, the Hinamori-like figure shattered, leaving small ice clump on the ground.

"Humm, you are better than I thought. Still one more to go" The voice came again, this time I was teleported to an arena. It was on solid ground, the four walls of ice were created by very exquisite crafting technique. At the four corners were four ice giant statues. But one thing that caught in my eyes was the pillar in the middle of the arena. It was about 600 feet high, surrounded by a stairway leading to the top. Something was mounted up there but due to the excessive lost of blood, my eyes were too tired to look clearly.

The black clouds parted, creating a pillar of light shinning down to the ground. Slowly drifting down an angel, NO WAIT, IT WAS…

... TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA IN BANKAI MODE...

But wait, something is different, his eyes, they're … they're pitching black.

The black-eyes Hitsugaya spoke and out came the low, deep voice I heard from before.

"So you actually go this far, didn't you? Consider this last trial as a game, Yea, a game."

Confuse as hell yet I kept on listening.

"Let me tell you the rules … Hum, ok, on top of this pillar here is your Zanpakuto: Hyorinmaru. The blade is buried in the pillar leaving only the hilt out. You must pull it out in order to pass this last trial.

"Um" I scratched my head, feeling a bit less worried.

"That means if I pull it out of the ice pillar, I will gain the power?"

"Kinda like that" Black-eyes Hitsugaya said "However, we won't make it easy for you."

"We?" I asked, out of curiosity

"We" he said, loud and clear.

RUMBLE RUMBLE…. CRACK

A series of noises broke the silence. I turned around and saw the four ice giants moving. Getting a close look, I noticed that one was holding a sword, another was holding a hammer. The two others were holding ranged weapon: a bow and a chain blade.

"Ummmm… What is my weapon?" The black-eyes Hitsugaya threw me a small dagger

"WHATTTTT?" I asked, thought he was joking

…. I soon remember this was not a game at all.

He flew toward me with incredible speed, using "his Hyorinmaru" to slash a clean diagonal cut on my chest. The feeling of warm blood flow out against the cold weather stings like hell. I quickly dodge the incoming sword and hammer strikes, making a dash for the stairs. Keeping my balance on the stairs in the constant pounding of sword and hammer, avoid incoming arrows and warding off Dark Hitsugaya was a handful. Just when I reached two third of the height, something terrible happened. The giant with the chain blade hooked it to the pillar, thus pulling it down. I fell down first, from about 400 feet, I broke my left arm and my spinal cored. Even worst, the pillar broke into two separate parts and one of them fell on top of me. I coughed up blood, my lungs completely collapsed. I breathed short breathes. I was ready to give up. I saw Dark Hitsugaya standing over my head, holding his sword, ready to finish me off. I closed my eyes,

… Finally peace…

My life flashes before my eyes, … all my loved ones, all the fun times: Grandma, Hinamori, Matsumoto, …

FAREWELL….

Inside the darkness, a piece of my mind still lives, still think … but what would happen if I don't try. The world maybe cease to exist…? Nahh, Ichigo can handle it …can he?

I slowly opened my eyes, Dark Hitsugaya is still standing there. Using sheer willpower, I pushed the pillar away, stood up. Dark Hitsugaya swung his sword, puncturing my right shoulder. I grabbed the sword, not letting it go. Like a miracle, part of my strength returned. I unleash my reiatsu, yet it seems to increase to the equivalent of a low-class Vizard.

"How … How can you have this freak reiatsu ?" He said in cold sweat.

The reiatsu still increase, making the atmosphere heavier. It destroyed instantly the four ice giant and also the Dark Hitsugaya's wings. My body glows with white light, healing all my wounds, broken bones. I grabbed the Dark Hitsugaya's arm with my right hand, my left hand pulling out his sword out of my stabbed shoulder.

"Wait, wait … don't please" said Dark Hitsugaya, his tone changing "You don't have to do thi…"

Swoooshhh! A clean cut

The body split into two, slowly turned into dust. Disgust by the sight, I let go of his body.

I calmly walk toward the top of the pillar which had fell, taking the sword from the pillar. Hyorinmaru's voice sounded again, this time calmly:

"So you did it, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did, so why don't you tell me that ultimate technique now then"

Hyorinmaru didn't say anything, million strands of information went through my brain, all telling about the technique. I let go of Hyorinmaru, dropping him to the ground. I was in shock. After a few seconds, I picked up uyp and scold:

"What the hell, there is no way I'm gonna use that! I can win even without it!. Didn't you see my reiatsu just then?"

Hyorinmaru didn't reply…

"Fine, we're done here, let's go"

Sitting in a meditating stance, putting the sword on my lap, I slowly drift back to reality.

* * *

**A/N: Geez, finish! (smile cheerfully), Hitsugaya is so cool. Now it's time for reviewing. Please click the button below and give me your opinion.**


End file.
